Shattered Night
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: A sad moment with the Avatar Characters.


**Shattered Night**

Zuko looked at his unconscious Uncle, not knowing if he was dead or alive. The Avatar and his friends were standing right behind him. He didn't want them to help him, he didn't want to look weak, and he wanted to be alone with his Uncle.

Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang stared at Zuko; they never seen him so worried and sad in their life…

Katara walked up to Zuko and began, "Would you like me to heal your Uncle?"

"NO!" Zuko flared flames at them and yelled, "Leave me alone! Leave my uncle alone!"

Katara backed up like the others and Aang began, "I think we should leave him Katara…"

Katara followed the others as they ran towards Appa; Katara stared back at the helpless Zuko and his uncle and pushed the cruel feelings away and jumped on to Appa…

They landed on a high cliff where they all rested and fell right asleep at night after a long run from being chased by Princess Azula, in other words, Zuko's sister.

Katara couldn't fall asleep though like the others.

The thought of Zuko and his uncle suffering drove Katara insane…

Then she had it, she got up and slipped over to Appa and whispered, "Appa? Appa? Wake up, I need a boost…"

Appa was about to yawn loudly when Katara hushed him and he kept silent…

Climbing on to Appa's saddle, Katara ordered, "Yip, yip…"

Appa silently took off back to the abandoned village where Zuko stayed with his close called dead uncle.

Katara landed Appa a good distance away in case Zuko was a light sleeper.

Katara tip toed over to a shack and peered inside….

Zuko was asleep kneeling on the floor resting his head on the bed where Iroh was laid to rest…

Katara opened her canteen and quietly approached Iroh and poured the water into her hands and placed her hand on the old man's chest and breathed…

Iroh was now breathing again.

His hands twitched as Katara backed up too quickly and knocked into a stool and tumbled to the ground and quickly ran out and jumped on to Appa and quickly fled…

Zuko have awoken from the crash and saw his uncle breathing and shook his uncle and began, "Uncle? Uncle! Can you hear me? Speak to me!"

"Muah? What? Tea?"

Instead of slapping himself, Zuko embraced his uncle and cried, "I thought I lost you too…"

"Who else got shot by Zula?"

"No one. I lost everyone and everything. I can't bare to loose you uncle!" cried Zuko and Iroh smiled at his nephew and began, "I am glad that you are finally releasing your emotions again."

Zuko couldn't help but smile and Iroh began, "But how did I make it alive? I would've only been able to survive if I was healed…"

"Healed? But I didn't let anyone touch you…?" questioned Zuko.

"Well I heard a crash…"

"Same here…"

"Do you think…?"

"I think…wait, what's this?" Zuko walked over to a glimmering object and whispered under his breath, "Katara…"

"Who?"

"Oh, uh…the water tribe peasant, the girl. She travels with the Avatar, master waterbender?" replied Zuko.

"Ah…a girl…" smirked Iroh.

"UNCLE!" scowled Zuko his face was blushing a bit...

"Then why are you blushing, you obviously have feelings for the girl…" smirked Iroh, amusing himself very much.

"I DO NOT!"

"Then what is that you are holding?"

"The girl's necklace."

"Ah, let me see that…" began Iroh and Zuko gave it to his uncle and Iroh gasped, "Zuko, this is an engagement present…"

"Uh, uncle are you sure? The last time I bribe her to trade the Avatar for her necklace she said, '_her mother's necklace_…' something that used to belong to her mother I believe."

"Is her mother alive?"

"I have no idea. I remember at the Southern Tribe that she was protecting her Grandmother, that water tribe warrior I think is her brother. He wouldn't stop saying, 'let go of my sister!' or, 'Get away you fire scrum!' he is a true insulter!" replied Zuko.

Iroh chuckled and Zuko scowled, "What's so funny?"

"The ways he comes up with insults." Replied Iroh as he continued to chuckle softly.

"Anyways, I think I know who healed you Uncle…" began Zuko and took the necklace form his uncle and began, "The water girl."

"Don't you know their names!" whined Iroh.

"No, I don't know that Earthbender girl for one." Explained Zuko.

"Her name is Toph. She is known as the Blind Bandit." replied Iroh.

"She's blind?" asked Zuko.

Iroh nodded and began, "She ran away with the Avatar because her parents were so over protective. She wanted freedom, and she is willing to help the young Avatar to master Earthbending."

"Oh…" replied Zuko as he sat on the stool Katara had knocked over.

"And the young Avatar is named Aang."

"How do you know this stuff when I am the one always chasing them and hearing their names being called!" exclaimed Zuko and thought, 'I know Katara's name though…'

"Allow me to name the others; the girl's name is…"

"Katara, I know." Interrupted Zuko.

"Oh, alright then, and her brother is Sokka."

"Do you know how old these people are?" asked Zuko.

"I would say Sokka is probably the same age as you, 16. The avatar I believe is 12, but most people say 112. Toph is also 12. The girl…well Katara if you say so…I believe she is about 14-15, probably turning 15 soon enough."

"I see…" replied Zuko; he wasn't really that interested in their ages but whatever.

Iroh looked at his nephew and began interrupting Zuko's thought and began, "Well are you going to return the necklace to the girl?"

"W-what?" stuttered Zuko and looked at his uncle and groaned, "Well the Avatar probably far from here by now…"

"Never give up hope." Grinned Iroh as Zuko helped him to his feet and Zuko led his uncle to his Ostrich-horse and helped his Uncle mount on to the creature as he took the reins and walked to lead the creature the direction he wanted to go…

Katara woke up and saw the others and groaned, "What is going on?"

"Aang wants to go and take a vacation….When he should be training to save the world…" groaned Toph.

"Well, we could use one day off since we were on a wild goose chase to get away from Azula…" yawned Sokka just waking up…

"Well Katara…" began Aang but then Katara interrupted, "Aang, Toph is right, you need to train. But since it is a draw, here's what we should do, you still need to master waterbending, so we can drop by a lake and relax as Toph trains you how to earthbend, and when you want a break and cool off, you come into the water and I'll teach you waterbending."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Aang, "That is no break!"

"Well Aang, Katara has a good point, allow me to add something to your plan Katara, we make the training a game." replied Toph.

"Not bad Toph, I like that idea. So Aang are you going to cooperate?" asked Katara.

"Fine…" groaned Aang.

"YA break for me!" laughed Sokka.

"Nah, ah, ah! You are fishing." replied Toph and Katara at once.

The boys groaned and the girls laughed as they hopped on to Appa and headed towards a nice lake hoping to be as far as possible to wherever Azula had vanished to…

Zuko started to get tried, very tried, he began to feel wobbly, his legs felt like jelly and his eyesight were becoming blurry…

Iroh noticed these effects and began, "Zuko…Zuko! Are you alright?"

"I…I...am fine…e…" suddenly Zuko collapsed and Iroh yelled worriedly, "ZUKO!"

Looking at his poor nephew he picked Zuko up and groaned, "You haven't been eating lately have you…?"

Placing Zuko on to the creature he led the creature himself and gazed at the sky and saw the Avatar's bison…

"THE AVATAR!" cried Iroh and mounted on to the creature and sent it full speed after the bison…

"Uh, Aang, what is that thingy following us?" asked Sokka peering over the saddle.

"Probably Zuko and his Uncle…" muttered Aang.

"No, I think it's the old man riding, not Zuko…" began Sokka looking at the creature following them…

"Not Zuko?" asked Katara as she too peered over the edge…

"Never mind about them, lets go…" said Aang as he continued hiss, cursing to himself…

Aang landed Appa in the forest next to a cave and leaped off of Appa and began, "Alright, time to go swimming!"

"Fine, for a little while alright?" replied Katara and she shook her head and looked over at Toph and began, "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I can handle it." replied Toph.

"Alright, I am getting changed, could you make me a wall?" asked Katara.

"Sure!" shrugged Toph and made a wall surrounding Katara with walls of stones.

"Gosh! Not like she has anything to show!" muttered Sokka, "Girls…"

"Boys…" chanted the two girls as Katara came out in her swim suit and entered the clam river and began to force Aang to practice waterbending…

Iroh rode the poor creature to a river and removed Zuko off of the poor tried creature and mumbled, "Oh, where could I ever find that healer?"

Letting the creature drink from the river he looks at Zuko hoping that his nephew will be alright…

* * *

**Back with Toph….**

Toph walked around the edge of the river she felt vibrations on the ground, something was near….

* * *

**Back with Iroh…. **

Iroh laid Zuko on the ground next to the river and groaned, "You need to eat my boy! You are even too light for me!"

After having to carry Zuko as far as he could down the river, while handling the horse-bird thingy!

Iroh tied the horse-bird thingy to a tree and knelt down beside Zuko and cupped some water from the river into his hands and poured it on to Zuko's face…

Strangely Zuko did not react to this…

"Zuko? Zuko…!" Iroh began getting worried, he had to find help…., "Zuko, rest here my _son_…I will find help…" saying the "son" firmly.

Iroh got up and looked along the river and headed out to find help…

* * *

**Back with Toph…. **

Toph walked along the river and felt the vibrations feel stronger and firmer.

* * *

**Back with Iroh…. **

Iroh saw someone walking down the river and called, "Hello! Excuse me! I need….Toph? OH Toph! Please I need help; my dear nephew is not waking up!"

"Iroh? You are alive! Where is Zuko? What happened?" asked Toph as Iroh explained everything to her as she took him back to their camp…

* * *

**Back with Zuko…. **

Zuko groaned, feeling something cold on his head. His hand reached up to his head and felt an Ice cube on his forehead and opened his eyes wearily and suddenly began crying, "Mom? Mom? MOTHER?"

"_Hush my child…" whispered a smooth voice._

_Even though his eye sight was blurry he was sure, he was positive that he saw a woman._

_The figure wipes a cloth across Zuko's face and whispered, "Rest my dear child, you must rest…"_

_A glass filled with water was pressed against his lips as he slowly took very little sips slowly._

_The glass was put to the side as Zuko felt a soft hand smooth his forehead after removing the block of ice from his head._

_Slowly Zuko drifted back into the darkness…

* * *

_

**Back with Aang and the gang… **

"Guys! I need help!" called Toph as she glided on a stone across the ground with Iroh behind her…

"IROH?" exclaimed Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"Please, Katara. My nephew believes you were the one that healed me cure, since he found your necklace…" began Iroh.

"My necklace? But…" began Katara.

"Never mind that please, my nephew had fainted, he won't respond when I poured water on his face…" cried Iroh as he burst into tears…

"He won't reply to you?" asked Aang.

"Yes, he hasn't eaten for a week it seems, he lost a lot of health. He used to be healthy by training constantly and eating properly, but now since we have no ship or shelter, he isn't very healthy." cried Iroh.

Toph patted his back and began, "It's alright Iroh, Katara will help Zuko, right Katara?" Toph looked at Katara as Katara looked at Iroh and closed her eyes for a second and replied firmly, "I will do whatever it takes to make him better for you Iroh."

Iroh smiled weakly at Katara and began, "Quickly, right this way…"

* * *

**Back with Zuko…**

"_Do you think he'll be alright?"_

"_Zuko will be fine, he is a strong boy."_

"_But I heard he hasn't eaten lately."_

"_Why would that be?"_

"_He lost his ship, and his crew I heard. Then he abandoned the Fire Nation, he and his uncle actually, they are known as deserters."_

"_I am not surprise that the Dragon of the West would never leave the poor boy behind, ever since he lost his own son, Zuko became his own. Cruel Fire Lord Ozai!"_

"_I can't believe that Ozai was cruel enough to burn his own son!"_

"_He was always a cruel man, trust me, Azula is like a twin of him!"_

"_I am not surprise why he had always adored her!"_

"_She never had a heart that child, and I doubt that she ever will!"_

_Zuko returned to reality and blinked a couple of times and looked at the two people and weakly got to his feet and the two people looked back at him and his eyes widen and he gasped, "M-mother?"_

_Ursa looked at her son as he weakly began to smile, "It is you! You are alive!" Tears began flowing down his cheeks and ran weakly over to his mother and hugged her tightly and whispered, "Oh mom, I thought you were dead! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave me?"_

_Ursa looked at her son and helped him back to bed and began, "I murdered your grandfather, the former Fire Lord, remember how Azula kept on taunting you about being sacrificed, what she said was true, so I murdered your grandfather to save you."_

"_You should've let me died mom, look at me now mom, weak, a failure, a traitor…" mumbled Zuko._

"_I wouldn't ever allow that to happen Zuko, you are a strong man, you can defeat your father, you need to feel the fire as passion in your heart." She whispered as Zuko leaned on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't ever leave me again mom…"

* * *

_

**Back to Reality…**

Katara and the others made it to Zuko and watched he talk in his sleep, Katara pour a cup of water and pressed the cool glass of water to the Prince's lips as he slowly received the water and began crying out, "Mom? Mom? MOTHER?"

"Hush young one, you will be alright…" began Iroh softly.

"Uncle…? Mom? MOM!" began Zuko and suddenly awoke and breathing hard and looked at his uncle unaware the others were there and began crying as Iroh tried to comfort his nephew and whispered, "Zuko, are you feeling alright?"

"Why did she have to leave me? Why didn't she let me die? Why couldn't she be here?" sobbed the confused prince.

Iroh signalled the others to leave to give him and Zuko a moment, as Zuko continued to sobbed heavily.

**Back with the others…

* * *

**

Katara sat on a rock and rested her head on her knees and looked up at the moon and began, "Yue, what do you see up there? Does Zuko have emotions? Have he had heart breaking moments…?"

The moon didn't response.

"I guess he does, I guess everyone had a major tragedy in life right?" asked Katara.

She sighed and looked up at the stars and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder, what if Zuko traveled with his mother? How would he be different? Obviously very different, he seemed very attached to his mother, just as I was."

She sighed once more and went to reach for her necklace on her neck, but only felt skin and held back a sob and walked back to the camp and saw everyone quiet, everyone was thinking about something they lost that meant their life.

Sokka was thinking about Yue.

Aang was thinking about his loyal Monk friend, who taught him airbending.

Toph was thinking about her eyes, how she wished she could see.

Katara stared out at the stars and held back her tears of her memory of her mother.

**Mean while back at Zuko's camp…

* * *

**

Iroh stared into the flames of the fire and was thinking about his dear son Lu Ten…

Zuko stared into the sky and continued to sob as he was thinking about his mother.

And the creature thingy was thinking about freedom in the fields, pecking on Zuko's hat.

_When the Night Comes,_

_You look into the Stars and the Moon,_

_You think about lost loved ones,_

_As you cry among the wind,_

_Letting them know,_

_That you want them back so dearly,_

_That you would want to sacrifice anything,_

_Anything to get them back home,_

_Back into your arms,_

_Back into your heart,_

_Where they belong…

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: This story was for those who lost something that means their life to them…**

**Don't let depression take over, you can't change the past, but you can change the future.**

**Follow your _Heart_,**

**Don't let a Tragedy shatter _Dreams_,**

**Comfort your family and friends,**

**Whenever you can,**

**Because after you do that,**

**You'll feel better,**

**And never forget,**

**They'll always be in your heart…**


End file.
